


Secret Identities

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Obi-Wan is a famous actor who pretends to be someone else when he plays as a Jedi in the online MMORPG "War of the Stars". Qui-Gon Jinn is one of the oldest Youtube stars Obi-Wan has ever seen. And Obi-Wan has a huge crush on him. He also has a huge crush on JedMaverick, his Guild Leader from "War of the Stars". No one really needed to know about either of his little crushes. Too bad his best friend, Anakin Skywalker, already knows.





	Secret Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Just due to life this is still kind of a rough draft. I had someone beta for me, I just haven't had time to edit. But I wanted to post. So here ya go!

Obi-Wan was an adult. Really, he was. He wasn’t just an adult. He was an actor with a BAFTA, a number of Oscar nominated movies to his name, and a proper home in LA. “Proper” in his mind meant not actually huge, but secluded enough with a great internet connection. Google Fiber was his best friend in many ways. 

The problem with being a well recognized actor was that he got recognized. He had to stick to places where other stars hung out, or attempt to go incognito and risk getting caught. That was part of why he’d started gaming. Online he was an avatar and who was behind the avatar didn’t mind it. 

Then he got good. 

The game he’d taken to most was some kind of Lord of the Rings Online/Eve Online Hybrid. In that it happened to be online and occasionally Obi-Wan participated in spaceship battles. But mostly it was a high fantasy set in space. His character was a mystical knight who used a laser sword called a lightsaber who could move things with telekinesis, and had other vaguely defined powers sort of hand waved by “the Force”. Obi-Wan loved it. 

According to the game, the Jedi Order was very restrictive. Characters were restricted from having interpersonal relationships, which limited marriage and friend-bond bonuses to non-existent. And while Jedi had access to all kinds of powerful magicks, if they used the dark kind, they would be turned into either a fallen force user, or a Sith (the really evil version of the Jedi). And if that happened, you couldn’t turn back. People who picked to play a Sith to begin with could sometimes turn back, but Jedi couldn’t.

It meant you had to be careful playing as a Jedi. Players who picked Scoundrels, Gray Jedi, or military officers generally had a lot more freedom, could form strong alliances and had an easier time forming groups. 

Basically the Jedi were Paladins with even more rules, restrictions and some frustrating consequences if you didn’t manage to follow all of them all the time. And Obi-Wan loved it. He was really good at it. He loved his character, GeneralBen. His Jedi was a man who often led groups of “clones” (often low level players, or really amazing older players who stuck to the standard soldier type before they picked a class or got a chance to change their faces from the default setting) into shocking victories. 

And he’d joined a guild a few months back. GeneralBen had been fun to play as either by himself or with the Clones because he wasn’t officially tied down. Being in a guild often tested the loyalty to the Jedi way. It was the fastest way to end up with a fallen Jedi, since guild raids could often lean on the line that would make a Jedi fall. Or sometimes it made them cross it completely. Jedi added bonuses to the guild that Fallen didn’t. Obi-Wan knew that Fallen would often be thrown out of guilds after they’d lost their rank and much of their level (Fallen took huge level losses when they fell, and a lot of their best skills were locked from them). 

But there was only so much a single player could do, and some of the powerups Obi-Wan had needed came only via raids. He’d picked his Guild carefully. He researched it as closely as he did any of his rolls. He’d selected Maverick’s Guild because they had a good rate of completing raids, had a decent but not too large amount of players, and because the Guild Leader was also a Jedi. 

JediMaverick lived up to his name in ways that Obi-Wan quickly came to admire and yet also drove him crazy. Obi-Wan was very careful to learn all of the rules and stick to them. JediMaverick seemed to flit around within the walls of those rules with little care for the stability. But JediMaverick had been a Jedi since the game first came out years back. He’d been around back when DookofSereno was still a Jedi, back before he became one of the most powerful Sith and recognized as an actual boss battle by the Mods. 

He was the player who’d drive the Council of the Jedi Order (the largest Jedi only Guild, the one all Jedi technically belonged even though they could join a secondary guild, and the Jedi Order never went on raids that earned them bonuses. Taking gifts was not the Jedi way, apparently.) absolutely batty. 

And Obi-Wan was probably in love with him.

JediMaverick was known for being intensely private and rarely even spoke where anyone could hear. Obi-Wan merely swapped to an American accent. So far a few people said he sounded vaguely familiar, but Obi-Wan always laughed them off. Even he wasn’t nearly as private about his real identity as JediMaverick was.

But everything that Obi-Wan picked up about the man made him feel like wanted to meet him. He’d heard a bit of his voice once. Enough to recognize as sexy and male and not American. But Obi-Wan had never been great at remembering voices without having heard them for a few minutes at least. Half a second didn’t count. 

When Obi-Wan had first joined he’d come with three of his friends from his Clone days. Two were older Clones who had never changed their designations from the start to actual screennames, but who everyone knew as Rex and Cody. JediMaverick referred to them as Captain and Commander and offered them a drastic amount of respect for sticking to their guns and staying as the basic character types. The third was the only real life friend that Obi-Wan had who knew the truth. 

Anakin Skywalker had been teen actor who’d gotten trapped in a crappy sci-fi series that no one wanted to let him forget about. He scraped and worked hard to be recognized and never stopped auditioning and trying to become an actor that people respected. Compared to Obi-Wan, who had also been in the same movies, (along with Padme, Anakin’s adorable wife and now a State Representative), Anakin couldn’t catch a break. Obi-Wan had been in a handful of recognizable parts before he’d been cast in the box office tumor, and so he’d walked away clean, as had Padme, who’d played serious parts as a child. Even she’d gotten another couple movies before she dropped off to work on politics. 

Anakin had also played as a Jedi called ChosenOne. By some miracle roll of the dice, Anakin’s character had started out insanely overpowered to begin with. Anakin had guild hopped a bit when he’d first started. JediMaverick had accepted him anyway. 

One raid, Anakin had gone too far playing his own lines with the Jedi Code and he’d fallen. Obi-Wan knew why. It had been the Raid right after Anakin’s mother’s funeral. He’d needed catharsis, but instead of letting Obi-Wan play Street Fighter with him, they’d picked the War of the Stars. And Anakin had killed innocent players and ChosenOne had Fallen. 

It had been one thing too much and Anakin had snapped. He logged off and didn’t talk to Obi-Wan for a week, even when Obi-Wan attempted to camp out at his apartment the one day. 

Obi-Wan had tried to petition JediMaverick not to throw Anakin out, but hadn’t heard anything back. It wasn’t until Anakin came and found Obi-Wan a week later that he found out what happened. 

JediMaverick had Skyped Anakin, a voice call where JediMaverick let Anakin vent for hours after he told Anakin he wasn’t going to throw him out of the guild, that he was a great player and that JediMaverick would accept that Anakin needed time to rebuild. He’d given Anakin a sympathetic ear about his mother, and he’d taken the junior player who’d been training with Anakin under his own wing. 

Junior players were allowed to work with an adult player, generally a parent or a sibling, so they could get points, but not be alone during harder raids. Their correspondences were closely monitored by the game. Ahsoka had been close to no longer being a Padawan (the junior Jedi classification), but that could have been disrupted by ChosenOne’s fall. Instead she was able to finish the last three months until her 18th Birthday as JediMaverick’s Padawan, where he let her help with raid plans, and who publically encouraged her to still talk to Anakin (over 18s couldn’t message under 18s except if they were matched with said senior. They could chat on public boards, though.) 

JediMaverick had helped his friend. And he’d helped Ahsoka, who lived far away but Anakin had practically adopted because he loved her so strong like the little sister he’d always wanted. He respected all the Clones and newbies that flocked to GeneralBen because Obi-Wan still ran missions with Clones even outside of guild activity. 

JediMaverick planned great raids too. He never ignored anyone’s classification, but he also could always change plans in the middle and make it all work. 

Also, he’d gotten Obi-Wan to help him. In a few quick private messages, JediMaverick told GeneralBen that he didn’t like research or planning, but that he knew GeneralBen was best at it. Between the two of them, Obi-Wan giddily felt like they were nearly unstoppable. 

War of the Stars had been fun before he’d joined Maverick’s Guild. After, Obi-Wan would schedule shoots and interviews around times when he knew raids would occur. His schedule could have some flexibility, after all. And everyone needed a hobby. 

“You should ask him out for coffee or something,” Anakin said once when he’d come over after a particularly crappy shoot. 

“What do you mean by that?” Obi-Wan asked. He looked up from the script he’d been studying. He would bounce ideas off Anakin sometimes. Anakin really was brilliant. He deserved another chance at true screen acting, not just bit parts in commercials or tiny roles on TV. 

“JediMaverick,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan started to splutter. “Look, I know you like the guy. We know he’s in this time zone. You have enough money that you can get out there and meet him. I don’t see why you shouldn’t try.” 

“Because he’s a very private person, Anakin. He doesn’t want to meet me,” Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin snorted. “Who doesn’t want to meet you?” 

“That’s the other problem. What if he starts treating me differently once he knows?” Obi-Wan asked. He was too used to that

“And what if he’s the man off your dreams and you’re just being too chicken shit to actually meet him?” Anakin asked, rolling his eyes.

“And what if he’s not and I’ve just made playing my favorite games suddenly very awkward,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

“Yeah, coward,” Anakin said, sticking his nose into the gossip rag that he’d brought with him. 

“How bad is it?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing at the magazine. He didn’t know if it was an article about him or about Anakin. Anakin occasionally got in as the washed up child star. Especially if he lost his temper and did something stupid. 

“Hmm? Oh, not bad,” Anakin said. 

“It wouldn’t be bad for you to have your nose that far into it,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Well, it’s not really about either of us,” Anakin said. 

“Then what in the world has your attention?” Obi-Wan asked. He got over and walked over to the sofa Anakin was sprawled over. He sat down next to Anakin. 

“That TV show, the lawyer thing, the one you got that short run on?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling a bit of trepidation. He had been offered the part. It wasn’t a show he normally watched, but it was popular, and he’d get a seven episode arc, and likely an Emmy nomination if he did the script any justice. Plus, it was good to do something besides movies occasionally. 

“They got news that a Youtube star is going to be on,” Anakin said. 

“Who?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin tipped the page up so that Obi-Wan could see the picture. “Fuck me sideways,” he mumbled. 

Anakin smirked and straightened his paper out. “Face it, my Dear Obi, you fall in love at the drop of the hat. How many Co-Stars have you romanced now?” he asked.

“I have not romanced co-stars,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“Well, there was Satine-” Anakin started. 

“Who is so active in New Zealand politics that she took Padme’s route and is running for office,” Obi-Wan said. That one had hurt. But he hadn’t wanted to move to New Zealand, or be so far and long separated from his girlfriend. And Satine felt too strongly not to go. It had been amicable. 

“And Vos-” Anakin continued. 

Obi-Wan snorted, cutting Anakin off. “Quinlan and I would kill each other if we’d actually moved in together.” 

“Maul and Ventress both wanted to jump your bones. And Maul’s little brother too,” Anakin pointed out, smirking. Obi-Wan yanked the pillow out from under Anakin’s head and smacked him with it. “You agreed not to bring that up again.” 

Anakin cackle and sat up at the other side of the sofa so Obi-Wan would have a harder time reaching him. “And you’re basically already half in love with this guy anyway. You’re screwed.” He was grinning like a fool. 

Obi-Wan felt his face heat up. Obi-Wan didn’t have time to watch many things. He didn’t watched a lot of TV, though he had a few shows and he kept up on movies due to Academy voting. His free time was generally devoted to gaming or books. But he had one Youtuber he followed. 

When he’d started watching he’d felt a bit silly. Most Youtuber stars were younger than him. While he might enjoy watching someone scream at a section he had also found frustrating, mostly it made him feel old. Then he stumbled across Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Qui-Gon was even older than Obi-Wan. He was a lawyer, though Obi-Wan knew he didn’t practice anymore. He had a lovely Irish accent that made Obi-Wan’s bones melt. He also had long hair and a beard, both of which should not have been as wildly attractive as they were. He also tended to favor the types of games that Obi-Wan did.

But to say he was in love was just wrong. To be fair, he knew that he really actually was in love with JediMaverick. Despite what Anakin said, Obi-Wan couldn’t fall for someone he’d never interacted with. Qui-Gon Jinn was at best a fantasy, at worst a little crush. 

But Obi-Wan did still like him, and Qui-Gon had been cast to appear in the same episodes. From the name of the character, Obi-Wan knew that they’d have a lot of scenes together. Obi-Wan had no idea that Qui-Gon had wanted to act, but maybe it was simply because he actually was a lawyer. 

“You ought to called up JediMaverick before you get hit with the love arrow again,” Anakin said, smirking. 

“I have no idea what one has to do with the other. And shut up,” Obi-Wan groused. Anakin just cackled.

* * *

Obi-Wan changed his sweater three times before he decided on the blue one. This was just the table read. But he was also meeting someone he liked and admired. He arrived to the studio early. He greeted the producers and the writers before he was introduced to the actors. He was most excited to see Kit Fisto again, since he’d worked with the man on a movie a few years ago. Kit played the Judge on the show, and one of the leads of the ensemble. As soon as Obi-Wan saw him he went and gave his old friend a hug. 

“Obi-Wan! Good to see you, old friend,” Kit said. “I like the beard,” he said. The last time they’d worked together, Obi-Wan had a shaved face and looked like a baby. 

“Thanks Kit,” Obi-Wan said. “I must say, I didn’t think they’d let you keep your hair.” 

“I wrote it into my contract. Now it’s my character’s signature,” Kit said. He was a dark skinned black actor with deadlocks. Obi-Wan knew how much Kit loved his hair. Hell, Obi-Wan loved Kit’s hair. When Kit told him he had this job, Obi-Wan had been worried at the time. But three years in, the show was only gaining popularity and Kit was one of the draws. 

“So…” Obi-Wan hedged, glancing around. 

“He isn’t here yet,” Kit said, starting to laugh. Obi-Wan must have made a face because Kit just laughed harder. “Your brother called me and told me.” 

“I’m going to kill Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned into his hands. 

Kit laughed a little louder, dropping his arms over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan grumbled. He poked Kit in the side where he knew he was ticklish. Kit jumped. 

“You’re dead, Kenobi,” Kit said. And Obi-Wan knew he was screwed. Kit was tickling, but nothing compared to Obi-Wan. Kit started to tickle his sides mercilessly. Obi-Wan got a few good tickles in himself, but he mostly had no protection against the barrage of tickles. 

Obi-Wan laughed loudly until he was crying and not able to breathe. 

“Kit, can you behave for a second,” one of the PA said dryly. 

Kit straightened up, wiping his own eyes. Obi-Wan bent over, leaning on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. 

“Mr Jinn, this is Kit Fisto,” the PA said, and Obi-Wan felt his blood run a little cold. He looked up through his bangs to see Kit reach out to shake the man’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Jinn,” Kit said with his normal warmth and affection. 

“You can call me Qui-Gon,” the man said. And yep, that was definitely the voice that Obi-Wan had once touched himself to because one of the Dark Souls videos had gotten to such a tough boss that Qui-Gon Jinn had groaned and sighed like he was getting well fucked. 

Shit. 

Obi-Wan straightened up and pushed his hair out of his face. He was now face to face with Qui-Gon Jinn who was even taller than Obi-Wan had imagined. He was even taller than Anakin. Obi-Wan wasn’t short, but Obi-Wan had one irrational moment where he imagined Qui-Gon Jinn throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him off set. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Jinn,” Obi-Wan said with a wide smile. He offered Qui-Gon Jinn his hand, which Qui-Gon Jinn took and shook firmly. He had such lovely large hands. 

“I’ve seen quite a few of your movies, Mr Kenobi,” Qui-Gon Jinn said. 

Obi-Wan used the best of his acting skills to put on an easy smile. “Just Obi-Wan, please.” 

“Then I insist you call me Qui-Gon,” Qui-Gon Jinn said. 

“I must admit I’m quite a fan,” Obi-Wan said. They were still holding hands and Obi-Wan couldn’t stop grinning. 

Qui-Gon slowly raised a brow. He was so beautiful, and Obi-Wan was beginning to feel like a lump. “Oh, really? You know idle flattery will get you nowhere.” 

“It’s not,” Obi-Wan assured him. “I can’t say I’m particularly drawn to watching Youtube videos. But one of my friends shoved your first Dark Souls video under my nose a few years ago, and I’ve been a fan ever sense.” 

“Really, now?” Qui-Gon asked with a smile on his face that looked half way between amusement and interest. “Do you play?” 

“More than my manager wishes I did,” Obi-Wan said, smiling a little broader. “The Dark Souls games have been my favorite solo play series. I’m very looked forward to the new game.” 

“As am I. It’s a departure from their most well known style, but the company has a good track record,” Qui-Gon said. 

“So far,” Obi-Wan said. 

“So far,” Qui-Gon agreed. Finally, unfortunately, Qui-Gon dropped his hand. Obi-Wan did his best to not be disappointed. Qui-Gon had probably gotten tired of waiting for Obi-Wan to let go. 

“I must say, I’m a little surprised,” Qui-Gon said. “Not that you’re a gamer, simply that you admit it.” 

Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m right at the age where most everyone I know was playing something when we were kids. Not everyone can be “too old for games”,” he said, quoting one the titles of one of Qui-Gon’s videos. 

“Most people attempt to look more respectable than they are, in my opinion,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan snorted. “Screw respectability.” 

“Which is what I say,” Qui-Gon said, his mouth twitching into a smile. “Really, you’re no very much like what I thought you would be.” 

“You thought I’d be stuck up, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon chuckled. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip once, but Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the motion for every glorious second. 

“Well, I thought you’d be more reserved,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan quickly met his gaze. He flushed a little when he saw Qui-Gon was smirking. He’d seen Obi-Wan staring at his mouth.

“Yes, well I am for interviews. There’s a very English image I’m supposed to project,” Obi-Wan said dryly. 

“You aren’t English,” Qui-Gon said, his eyebrows shooting up toward his hairline. 

“Not even a little bit. But most Americans don’t seem to notice. I’m not certain my agent notices half the time,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Lovely,” Qui-Gon said with heavy sarcasm. He looked up, which made Obi-Wan followed is gaze. 

“Looks like your friend fucked off,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Yes. Kit doesn’t believe in being a third wheel for any reason,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Looks like Anakin had given Kit instructions. Or maybe Kit had come up with his own ideas. He loved his friends, but he wished they would stop trying to set him up. 

“He’s a smart man,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Kit’s brilliant, and calm and handsome. I’m jealous of him when I don’t want to offer to marry him or his wife,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Kit was married to famous action star, Aayla Secura. They fit together like a pair of old gloves. Obi-Wan made a mental note to invite them to dinner at some point. He hadn’t spent enough time with them recently. It would be nice.

He came back to the moment when he realized Qui-Gon was laughing. Qui-Gon swung his arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. His arm was heavy and warm and Obi-Wan was pretty certain he was in Heaven almost immediately. Obi-Wan didn’t even have time to stop himself from snuggling into Qui-Gon’s side. 

“So, I may be reading this wrong,” Qui-Gon began. Obi-Wan could feel his deep, wonderful voice vibrating through his body. It was just another upside of being pressed so close. “But would you consider going out on a date with me?” 

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Good,” Qui-Gon said. “Are you free when we’re done with this bit of work?” 

“Absolutely,” Obi-Wan said. And even if he wasn’t, he would find a way to reschedule.

* * *

“So he just asked you out?” Anakin asked. He laughed and shoved the cookie he’d brought him into his mouth. 

“Well, we were practically in each other’s laps while still standing,” Obi-Wan said, accepting the cookie. Anakin had become a pretty good cook when he had all the time on his hands. He was a far cry from the kid trying desperately to put together a meal when he’d only ever learned to pinch a penny as far as he could and then some. Sometimes Obi-Wan still caught Anakin cracking into the Tang, but mostly he ate better when he had access to fresh food. 

And he made damn good cookies. 

“And how did that whole date thing go?” Anakin asked. 

“We had coffee and then went to his place and fucked,” Obi-Wan said. He shoved he rest of the cookie into his mouth before he could say something else stupid. 

“So, you’re seeing him again?” Anakin asked, smirking. 

“Shut up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

* * *

He’d been planning this raid for far too long. He really needed to be sleeping and getting ready for work. But their attack plan wasn’t quite right yet. He wish he hadn’t reached the max level for his current gear gap. GeneralBen wouldn’t be much use if they couldn’t get past this Boss. The team was relying on him. And he was relying on the team. 

A message popped up on his screen, cutting through his thought process. For one panicked second, Obi-Wan thought it might be Qui-Gon. As much Qui-Gon was a gamer, Obi-Wan still couldn’t shake the feeling that Qui-Gon would make fun of him for being as into War of the Stars as he actually was. 

JediMaverick: I can feel you thinking too hard from all the way over here. 

Obi-Wan grinned and quickly started typing. 

GeneralBen: Oh? What makes you say that? 

JediMaverick: You’re on both the computer and the phone app. You realize that tells me this, right?

Obi-Wan blushed. He did know that. He had never really liked that feature. 

JediMaverick: You only do this when you’re researching. 

GeneralBen: Just getting ready for the Boss.

JediMaverick: It’s just Yan. It’s not a big deal. 

GeneralBen: Only you. And I do mean ONLY YOU would consider DookofSereno NBD. 

JediMaverick: When you’ve known the man as long as I have, you learn he really isn’t that big of a deal. 

GeneralBen: So you know him irl?

…

There was a few moments of typing and Obi-Wan started to get nervous. What was JediMaverick typing? The bible? 

GeneralBen: I heard he sounds a lot like Christopher Lee. 

JediMaverick: More than sound. He looks like him too. 

GeneralBen: You’re fucking with me. 

JediMaverick: No. He used to do Dracula porn parodies before Porn Parodies were a thing.

Obi-Wan stared at the page for a moment. 

GeneralBen: Now I’m certain you’re fucking with me. 

JediMaverick: I swear to you that I’m not. I used to be his Lawyer. 

GeneralBen: You’re a lawyer? 

JediMaverick: Retired. Got bored. 

GeneralBen: Is it okay for you to tell me all this about your client? 

JediMaverick: USED to be my client. Now he’s just my friend I go bother on Sundays with hot chocolate. 

Obi-Wan sat back a bit. He’d always pictured JediMaverick as little older than him, but that cinched it. JediMaverick was probably way older than him. Like actually retired. Obi-Wan still imagined he was beautiful. 

GeneralBen: So, another old man in gaming? 

JediMaverick: You mean me or Yan? Because I am younger than Yan. I promise you that.

GeneralBen: You watch Let’s Plays? 

JediMaverick: More than I should. 

GeneralBen: You know Qui-Gon Jinn? 

JediMaverick: I’ve heard of him. Don’t tell me you’re a fan. 

GeneralBen: Hush. It’s not like I’m lusting after the younger men.

JediMaverick: But you are lusting after him. 

GeneralBen: I have a type. Sue me. 

JediMaverick: Maybe I’ll ask you to bite me instead. ;)

Obi-Wan knew his cheeks were bright red. Shit, JediMaverick was actually flirting with him. This was new and more than a little terrifying. He couldn’t help but think about Anakin’s suggestion that he ask JediMaverick if they could meet. Obi-Wan quickly shoved that thought aside. 

GeneralBen: Sorry, Darling, but I actually sort of have a boyfriend right now. 

JediMaverick: Yeah, now that you mention it, I started seeing someone.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling. 

GeneralBen: You forgot you weren’t single. 

JediMaverick: I take it you’ve done the same? 

GeneralBen: Not recently. But then I haven’t dated anyone recently. 

JediMaverick: It’s been far too long.

GeneralBen: Cute guy? 

JediMaverick: Really fucking cute. And a cuddleslut. I lucked out. 

Obi-Wan laughed and started typing quickly. 

GeneralBen: It’s funny you say that. My new guy called me a Cuddleslut just yesterday. 

JediMaverick: Lol. Small world. Look, you go fuck your boyfriend and forget about the raid for a little bit. 

GeneralBen: That’s a pretty good idea, actually. 

He signed off and picked up his phone. He called Qui-Gon before he could think of a good reason not to. 

“You’re up late,” Qui-Gon said when he answered. 

“Would you believe me if I said that I was doing research?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling at the wall. 

“Really? You? I’d never believe it,” Qui-Gon said with heavy mocking surprise. 

“Well, what has you up so late?” Obi-Wan asked. He began turning his computer off. 

“Gamer shit,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Mmm, sounds good,” Obi-Wan said. “How do you feel about me coming over?” 

“The door will be unlocked,” Qui-Gon said. “Do you have any sexy underwear you want to unveil as a nice surprise for me?” 

Obi-Wan laughed and got up. He started to throw together an overnight bag. Clothes for the morning, his toiletry kit, condoms, his wallet and keys. Two minutes and he was headed out the door.

“You wish,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Well, we’ll go out and buy you some this weekend,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Don’t bother I packed something nice,” Obi-Wan said. He’d tossed one of the pairs Satine had bought him in his overnight bag. “But you don’t get to see it until tomorrow.” 

“You’re a cruel man, Kenobi. Now shut up and drive your ass over here,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Obi-Wan said. He had a huge smile on his face as he headed for his jeep. He’d have to send JediMaverick an online fruit basket or something later.

* * *

“Is it terrible to say I hate all podcasts?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, snorting. 

“More so because it’s not true at all,” Tahl, Qui-Gon’s manager and best friend, said. She’d crashed their lunch date for work purposes. But Obi-Wan didn’t mind. Watching them bicker as wonderful, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to fantasize about the pair of them working out their work frustration in bed. He had Tahl’s full permission for this, since they were apparently occasionally an on again, off again thing. 

Watching them made Obi-Wan miss Satine, but as his dear friend. Mostly he felt lucky that Qui-Gon seemed to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself around Obi-Wan. 

“I hate this podcast,” Qui-Gon amended. 

“It’s one of those dudebrocasts,” Tahl explained to Obi-Wan. 

“It would be better if they weren’t so damn popular,” Qui-Gon said. “I always regret it when I go on there. And they were making fun of a game I like. Which meant my choices were either sit there in stony silence or spend an impassioned amount of time explaining why they’re wrong.” 

“Ooo, no wonder you’re crabby,” Obi-Wan said, taking a sip of his tea. “So what did you do?” 

“I kept my mouth shut,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Mm, that doesn’t sound like you,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Because it was a game Qui doesn’t admit he plays,” Tahl said. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes got a little huge. He looked between the pair of them, wondering how bad the game had to be that Qui-Gon wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“It’s a MMORPG,” Qui-Gon said, pretending to be bored so he didn’t have to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. Obi-Wan snorted and set down his tea cup. 

“There’s a lot of those, Ki,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Which one is it?” 

Qui-Gon shrugged. 

“You ever heard of the War of the Stars?” Tahl asked. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open. “Really, you play that?” he asked. Obi-Wan knew the game was popular, but kind of in the way Nickleback was popular. It made a lot of money, but no one admit to liking it. Which was a part of why he never told anyone he played it. 

“Not only that, but he was one of the original Beta testers,” Tahl said. 

“Wow,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes getting huge. 

“Yeah, well, there’s no reason to make fun,” Qui-Gon said. He took a sip of his coffee. He looked not just angry but also hurt. It made Obi-Wan’s stomach flip over.

“I’m not… I play too,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m a Jedi,” he said. 

Now it was Qui-Gon’s turn for his eyes to get large. “Really?” he asked. 

“Yes, for about two years now,” Obi-Wan said. “I uh… really love it. Actually, I was planning a raid thee other night when I called you. The Leader suggested I go do something else for a while.” 

“Well, I’ll have to thank him,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Nerds,” Tahl said, closing up her notebook. “I’m going now and allow you two to moon over each over.” 

“Love you too, Tahl,” Qui-Gon said. He turned his head. Tahl leaned down and kissed his cheek and then walked out. 

“I don’t meet a lot of people who play,” Qui-Gon said. “Well, at least people who will admit.” 

“I play with my friend Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Oh,” Qui-Gon said. “From that awful space thing?” 

“Yes, he’s my best friend,” Obi-Wan said. “He’s a Fallen Jedi. But his character is really great. What do you play as?” 

“Also Jedi,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Wow. That’s not common,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I picked it when I first starting out. And then I learned all the Jedi rules by heart so I could play basically however I wanted,” he said. 

Obi-Wan grinned. “Sounds like our fearless leader. “Have you ever heard of JediMaverick?” 

Qui-Gon’s face with a little blank. Obi-Wan’s smile faltered a bit. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Qui-Gon spoke. 

“GeneralBen?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Oh hell,” Obi-Wan breathed out. An idea suddenly struck him. “That’s why Anakin was trying to set me up with you and why he kept telling me I should ask JediMaverick to meet irl.” 

Qui-Gon started to laugh richly. He stood and dragged his chair over and sat down so he could press himself against Obi-Wan side. Obi-Wan felt warm all over. 

“Your friend is quite a matchmaker,” Qui-Gon said. “And I was right. You really needed to get laid.” 

Obi-Wan laughed and shoved at his side. “You’re such a dog.” 

“But you do like that,” Qui-Gon said. “You realize that you’re attracted to me over every medium you’ve ever seen me on?” 

“And you realize you are too?” Obi-Wan said. “And that I’m an excellent kisser.” 

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed. Obi-Wan felt his heart just expand until he was certain he would burst. When Qui-Gon pulled back his lips were red and he looked like sin itself. 

“Oh. I know exactly what I’m getting, General,” Qui-Gon breathed out. 

“Home,” Obi-Wan said. “We have to have the rest of this conversation naked.” 

He threw money for tips on the table and got up. He grabbed Qui-Gon’s hand and started to drag him out. Qui-Gon started laughing. And honest, Qui-Gon’s laughter was maybe the best sound Obi-Wan had ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life if he could. 

He’d have to send Anakin a real fruit basket later. Way later. After Obi-Wan had a lot of very happy sex, and then probably spent a few hours talking about the game with his boyfriend. 

Obi-Wan’s heart did a funny flutter when he thought about Qui-Gon as his boyfriend. It fluttered more when he looked back at Qui-Gon and saw just how fond Qui-Gon’s smile was. Yeah, boyfriend was a good word. He could work with that.


End file.
